


Patience is a Virtue [I don't possess]

by Wandering_Moon



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4294647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandering_Moon/pseuds/Wandering_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just PWP with the Inquisitor and Bull. That's it. Just good ol' fashioned porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience is a Virtue [I don't possess]

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt on the Kink Meme:  
> First time P-in-V sex for Bull and the Inquisitor. He's so _big_ , and unrelenting, despite his gentleness. lots of 'it's too much!' and 'I can't take anymore!' from her, and 'You're doing so good.' and 'I'm so proud of you.' type comments from him. Maybe she's so overcome by sensation as Bull slowly sinks into her that she starts crying.  
> Both of them know that he'd stop in a heartbeat if she ever used her safeword.
> 
> The working titles for this were 'Riding The Bull' and 'Take The Bull by the horns', neither of which I'm proud of.
> 
> Also, to me Anna is pronounced AHN-nah, like in Shawna, but if you prefer reading it as AN-a that's fine.

Anna knew she wasn't exactly the most subtle person in Thedas, but growing up with four older siblings would do that to a person. With such a big family you had to shout to be heard, and take what you wanted without being too concerned about anyone else. Not that she didn't care about people, she would do practically anything to help her friends and family, but when she wanted something she went after it with everything she had. And she wanted Bull. She had since she had seen him on the Storm Coast, but it had slowly grown into more than just lust. And Bull reciprocated, after a while, but they still hadn't had sex.

Not that she wasn't satisfied - quite the opposite, she didn't remember ever having better sex, and she made sure that Bull was satisfied as well. He was _very_ good at making sure that everything felt great for both of them, but she wanted more, and she made sure to tell him so. He chuckled, and for a second she thought he was going to refuse, but he only nodded once and said he would take care of it.

They had gotten back from the Western Approach a few hours ago and after a quick bath to get rid of the remaining sand, she went immediately down to the War Room to brief her council. When that was finally done Anna excused herself to grab some food from the kitchens, but Bull stopped her in the Hall, "Come to bed once you've eaten."

"Do you want me to bring you something?"

He shrugged, "I already ate, but I won't say no to any sweets."

"Of course," She laughed, "I'll be there soon."

"Make sure you eat enough, I plan on keeping you busy for a while."

Her pupils grew and drew her bottom lip into her mouth as she nodded, trotting off before she decided to forgo food altogether. Once in the kitchen Anna packed back a bun, and some leftover chicken and cheeses, while putting some pastries onto a plate, and then grabbing a mug of juice and two glasses. She finished after only fifteen minutes, but made herself walk back to her quarters so she didn't spill anything. Varric gave her a knowing smirk as she passed him, but she just waggled her eyebrows and continued on her way.

Balancing the jug carefully, she managed to open her door without dropping anything, though it was a near miss with the glasses, and kicked it closed behind herself. She let a little sway affect her hips as she climbed the stairs, knowing that Bull would see it when she rounded the corner and put the tray on her desk.

He made a low noise of approval in the back on his throat as he watched her bend over more than was necessary, "Come here."

Turning back around, she walked towards him, stepping into the space created by his spread knees. He trailed a hand up her leg, pushing her shirt up when he got to her waist and stroking the skin there. "Undo your braid," He said, opening her shirt as she did so, and then pulling her down onto his lap and slanting his mouth over hers.

She whimpered softly as he slid a hand into her hair and pulled, arching her back and shifting closer, "Maker."

"Not quite," Laughing, he pulled her legs up so she straddled him and pressed her hips forward into his. He felt her shudder against him, leaning forward even more and jerking her hips into his to feel his cock press against her core again, "You like that?"

She keened, trying to kiss him again, but he held back, "Yes. Yes, you know I do."

"Tell me."

"Bull..."

Standing, he turned them around and lowered her to the bed, pressing his hips into hers, "Anna."

He bit her neck, drawing her fair skin into her mouth, "Fuck! Yes, I like your dick against me."

"Just _against_ you?" He murmured, sliding a hand down her chest to push her pants and smalls off, letting her kick them off the rest of the way but not taking his own pants off yet despite her mumbled protests.

"Well, I haven't had it in me yet."

"Be patient."

"I'm _not_ patient."

Bull sat back, staring down at Anna impassively as he lowered his pants and let his cock jut out. She reached for him, but he grabbed her hand before she could touch him, "Did I say you could touch?"

"...No."

"Put your hands back on the bed," He let go of her, watching as she lowered her hands to her sides, "Good. Now keep them there until I say otherwise."

She bit her lip as he wrapped his hand around his cock, letting his eyelid lower, but she knew he was still watching her, "Bull, please."

"Not yet."

Whining, she pressed her fingernails into her palms as he stepped off the bed to take his pants off, "Maker. Bull."

He knelt on the bed again, spreading her thighs and taking his hand off his dick so he could slide one finger inside her. He watched her back arch and let her press towards him, but he kept his pace slow even through her fervent bucking, "Move all you want, but I'm going to fuck you _very slowly_ tonight."

Her breath caught on a moan as he leaned down to bite her nipple, drawing it into his mouth and sucking sharply as she fisted her hands in the covers. He rewarded her by pressing his thumb to her nub, watching her body tighten, "Bull!"

Letting go of her nipple, he bit the softer inner side of her breast, "Are you that close to cumming already?"

Anna nodded erratically, "Yeah."

"And why's that?" He smiled into her skin, rubbing her clit in a circle as he crooked his finger inside her.

"Ah! I've thought about this for-for so long, Bull. Please, _please_ fuck me."

With a smile he moved up, kissing her sloppily as her cunt pulled his finger even deeper, "You can cum now." And she did, balling the sheets in her fists and her toes curling as he whispered into her ear, "Good. And you can cum as many times as you want, you don't need to ask tonight."

Anna whined, shuddering as he pressed the tip of his second finger against her opening but not into her yet. She tried to press down, but Bull held her hips with his free hand, "Please, I c-can't wait anymore."

"Yes, you can," He pulled his finger out and pushed both in suddenly, feeling her leg muscles seize under his palm. Scissoring his fingers, he moved them in and out slowly, "I've been waiting for this too. How great it's gonna be. Your cunt stretching around my cock. Your slick making it easier, but I still have to fight for every inch."

She cried out, shaking, "Bull!"

"Yeah?" He smiled, not letting up, and admiring her taut stomach.

"Ah!" Her voice caught as her back arched, eyes squeezing shut. She felt Bull pry one of her hands away from the sheet and put it on his leg, which she immediately dug her nails into. He grunted, but she hadn't drawn any blood yet, so he ignored it and pressed a third finger in while Anna was still caught up in her orgasm, but she still tensed slightly so he leaned over her.

"You really are gorgeous when you cum. I think about it every time you stretch your back, or when you drink too much and lean on my arm." He kept up his slow pace, and spread his fingers, "But mostly I think about it when we're in battle, the way you just pick demons off from a distance with your bow, your hair wild but your face so dull. I think about fucking that expression off your face," Bull growled, "Seeing the light in your eyes as I make you watch me."

Her breath hitched and he pulled back to see her stare up at him, a few tears leaking from her eyes. "A-And I think about you when you charge into everyone like the idiot you are, " She huffed out a laugh.

He smiled, crooking his fingers in retaliation, "Is that so?"

"Mm-ye-ah!"

"If that's how you feel then maybe I should leave you alone with your thoughts."

"No!" She shouted, wrapping her hand around his thigh.

"No?" Pulling his fingers out nearly all the way, he slammed them back in, chuckling when she cried out, "Why not?"

"Because you like teasing me too," She whined, grinding down onto his fingers, "Can I please touch your cock now?"

He threw back his head, laughing, "That I do. That I do." Taking the hand that wasn't on his thigh, he brought it to his dick, wrapping his own hand around hers and stroking. Bull felt himself began to harden again, hiding a groan by leaning down and biting her neck, drawing the skin into his mouth. Her calloused fingers pulled at the head of his dick, making him jerk against her thigh, "I want you to cum one more time for me."

"I-I can't."

"You can, just once more around my fingers," Pressing against her clit, he slowly ground himself into her thigh and curved his fingers so he was touching that place inside her that made her vision go cloudy. " _Now_ , Anna," He ordered, right before sucking her earlobe into his mouth. She did at that, the slight pain pushing her over the edge, and she brought her hand up off his thigh to dig into his shoulder.

"Fuck," She panted, letting go of his shoulder to rub across his back and then up his neck and head to rub her knuckles over the base of his horns. Feeling a rumble echo through his chest, Anna smiled sleepily, eyes hazy and pupils blown wide.

Bull smiled back at her, "How y'doing?"

"I'm good, you?"

"I'm doing just fine," He said, sliding his fingers out of her gently and taking both their hands off of his dick. Sitting up slightly, he rolled over and pulled Anna onto his lap, reaching down to grip her hip with one hand and steadying his dick with the other. Bull began to push into her slowly, watching her eyelids flutter as she drew in a shaky breath and tightened around him, "Fuck Anna, you're still so tight."

With a cry, she sunk a bit further onto him, "Th-that's because you're so big."

Rubbing her waist with his thumb, he pulled out of her almost all the way and then pushed in a bit further. He rocked in and out of her a few more times, paying careful attention to her face the whole time. Anna's eyebrows were drawn together, and her teeth were clenched, " You're doing so well."

Her eyes flew open as she keened, body shaking, "I don't-Bull, I can't do this. It's too much."

"Are you sure?" He asked, pushing up into her again, "Look, you've already got half of me inside you."

"R-Really?"

"Yeah. And you feel great, better than I thought you would, even. And I've thought about it a lot."

Flushing, she sunk further onto his cock. She could swear she felt every little ridge and vein, and it was so close to _too much_ already that Anna wasn't sure if she could take all of him, but she felt her juices drip down her thighs at the thought, "I-you feel-fuck, Bull!"

He hummed, running his free hands up to tease her breasts, "I've thought about fucking you all over Skyhold - in the back of the tavern, up on the ramparts, in the War Room-" She shuddered violently at that, and he used the opportunity to push more of his length inside her, "Everywhere, so you have to try not to think about being spread out on the table while Josephine goes on about nobles."

"Please, please, Bull," She cried out, arching her back.

"Please what?"

"I can't-I can't take anymore of you. I really-ah!" Her body tightened as Bull pinched one of her nipples.

"You're so close Anna, look."

She found herself looking down as he asked and saw he was right, there was only an inch or so left, "I-I don't-" Whimpering, she shook and lowered herself even as she protested.

Stroking her waist, he helped her until she was fully seated on him, "There we go. You're doing so good Anna, such a good job."

"Bull," She cried out, feeling his hips pressed against hers, and let out a dry sob.

"So good," He murmured, sitting up to push her hair out of her face and give her a sloppy kiss. He felt a few tears leak from her eyes at the change in angle, and pulled back to watch as he slowly lifted her off his dick before lowering her while snapping his hips up.

Anna choked on a sob, crying openly as Bull helped her ride him and kept talking, "I'm so proud of you Anna, you're doing so well." Sliding her hands up to his shoulders, she dug her nails into him and raised her hips, letting him pull her down. Her body shook and she could barely keep her eyes open, but Bull just kept talking, "You're close, aren't you?"

She let out a moan in place of response, and nodded.

"Me too," He said, "So close."

Huffing out a breath, she wanted to laugh at him, to tease him the way she normally would: raising her brows and smirking as she taunted him with 'so soon?' But she couldn't get her voice to work, couldn't even focus her eyes on anything even though Bull was right in front of her, so she just found herself crying and held onto his shoulders with every ounce of strength she had.

"I need you to cum first for me." When she shook her head, he moved his hand from her waist, sliding it down to rub his thumb against her clit, "Yes, you can. For me. I need to feel you cum around me, Anna. Now!"

She sunk her teeth into the side of his neck as a hoarse scream tore through her throat, and she tightened around him. Pulling her down as he thrust up into her one last time Bull came as well, filling her up with everything he had as he held her to him.

Adjusting both of them, he leaned back so that he was laying down with Anna on top of him, rubbing her back until she came back to herself a few minutes later. She let go of his neck and relaxed her hands, humming absently, and he pressed a kiss to the top of her head, "How are you?"

Clearing her throat, she licked her lips, "Sore, but good, you?"

"I'm just fine," He laughed softly, moving to pull out of her, but she tightened her thighs around him, so he stopped, "Alright. We'll just rest for a bit, how's that sound?"

She hummed, relaxing once more and pressing a lazy kiss to his chest, and began to drift off.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to: my best friend for laughing when I said I was writing this, and to my sister, who I hope to traumatize.


End file.
